


Bippity Boppity Whoops

by yourstrulytay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a good friend, How Do I Tag, M/M, Miller is dumb, a cinderella story au, except i fixed some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulytay/pseuds/yourstrulytay
Summary: A couple of months back, Monty was in a chat room for Princeton University when he met a guy that went by the handle of Nomad.  They had talked about how they wanted to go to Princeton and then they had realized that they went to the same high school, and from there they had exchanged numbers.  They’ve been texting each other almost nonstop since then, and Clarke’s favourite thing to call him is Prince Charming.  Monty supposes it’s fitting, because Nomad is very charming.  He wants to be a writer, but his dad wants him to play football.  Monty’s shared things with him that he’s only ever told Clarke.  It came as a shock to realize that he trusted this nameless and faceless guy, but he does.  It’s become clear that Nomad trusts him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching A Cinderella Story because I love Chad Michael Murray, especially young Chad Michael Murray, and then I started picturing Minty in this situation. So here we are!

A slam on the counter top wakes Monty up with a start. In all fairness, he is sleeping on the job, but he stayed up way too late last night studying, and he’s literally dead on his feet. He’d like to say that he’s good at pulling all-nighters by now, but despite his bitch of a step-mother always causing him to end up in that situation, he is not. He turns to where the sound has come from and discovers that it is none other than the she-devil herself banging her fist against the counter to get the attention of one of the staff members at the café. He sighs and walks over, “Hi, Hanna, what can I do for you?”

“Well, you can start by actually doing your job. I’m not paying you to laze around and sleep!”

“No, that’s right, you’re barely paying me at all,” The last part of the sentence is mumbled and therefore drowned out by Hanna’s incessant blathering.

“Monty, I want you home by four today so that you can clean the house. I’m having guests over in a few days and we can’t have the house looking like a mess.”

Monty ducks his head and rolls his eyes. It’s the same thing every day. Work, school, work. If Hanna had it her way, he wouldn’t even be going to school, just working for her all day long. Thankfully considering that would be illegal, she can’t get away with that, but he’s definitely sure she would try if she could.

“Sure, okay. Anything else that you need me to do?”

“No. But if you don’t have that done by the time I get home tonight, there will be serious consequences.”

“I know. It will be.”

“It better be.” With that, Hanna struts out with Monty’s two step sisters in tow.

“Monty, why do you let her walk all over you like that?” This comes from Aurora, one of the older staff members. She knew Monty’s dad, and when Hanna took over the café, she stayed working there. She always tells Monty that it was entirely for him. _Someone needs to look after you_ , she always says.

“I have no other choice Aurora. I’m not eighteen yet, and I haven’t graduated yet. What else am I supposed to do? If I piss her off, she’s liable to kick me out of the house.”

She sighs, “I know, Monty. You don’t deserve this.”

“Look, I know. But I know how to deal with it by now.”

She sighs again and shakes her head before looking at the clock. “Monty! You need to get out of here! You’re going to be late for school if you don’t leave soon.”

“Aurora, I need to finish this,” he gestures to the dishes.

“No! Get out! I will finish this for you. Your education matters more.”

“Okay, okay I’m gone!”

\---

Monty pulls up to Clarke’s house just as she’s walking down her front steps. She waves goodbye to her dad, who’s working on his car, as she passes and greets Monty with a smile.

“Hey Monty,” she says as she gets into his car.

“Hey Clarke, _hi Mr. Griffin_ ,” he yells out of the car.

Jake smiles and waves, and Clarke closes the door.

“So, how’s _prince charming_ ,” she asks with a teasing smile.

“He’s not prince charming, Clarke, he’s…” Monty trails off, as he realizes that he can’t actually tell her who this guy is, as he doesn’t actually know his name.

A couple of months back, Monty was in a chat room for Princeton University when he met a guy that went by the handle of _Nomad_. They had talked about how they wanted to go to Princeton and then they had realized that they went to the same high school, and from there they had exchanged numbers. They’ve been texting each other almost nonstop since then, and Clarke’s favourite thing to call him is Prince Charming. Monty supposes it’s fitting, because Nomad is very charming. He wants to be a writer, but his dad wants him to play football. Monty’s shared things with him that he’s only ever told Clarke. It came as a shock to realize that he trusted this nameless and faceless guy, but he does. It’s become clear that Nomad trusts him too. When Monty came out to him, it was a relief when Nomad came out to Monty as well. Monty’s almost positive that he’s falling in love with this guy, and it’s- god, it’s so scary, because he doesn’t even know who the guy really is.

“No, seriously, how is he?”

“He’s good. Trying to figure out how to tell his dad that he doesn’t want to play football, so that sucks, but other than that…” Monty trails off with a small smile.

Clarke, of course, notices it, “Are you going to stop denying that you’re in love with him at any point or are you just going to stay in denial forever?”

“I’m not- I don’t- Look, I think _I am_ in love with him. I just don’t think I know him enough to be in love with him. It doesn’t seem realistic to me.”

“What more do you need to know about him other than what he looks like and his name?”

“You say that like those aren’t important things to know about a person.”

“Well obviously, they are, but you know everything else about him. Look, I just want you to be happy Monty. You’re just so happy when you talk to him, and talk about him. I want this to work out for you.”

Monty pulls into the school parking lot and starts looking for a spot. Just as he spots one, a car zips in and claims it. _Nathan Miller_. He and his boyfriend Bryan get out of the car and look in Monty’s direction. Bryan laughs and whispers something to Miller, but Miller snaps at him and turns to start walking towards the school. Bryan continues to laugh, but turns as well. Together they walk towards the school, and Monty continues to try and find an open parking spot.

“Yeah, trust me, I just want it to work out too. He’s one of the only bright spots in my life.”

He finally finds a spot and parks, and he and Clarke get out and start walking towards the school as well. He can still see Miller and Bryan in the distance, and he kind of feels sick. He’s not sure why though, so he pushes the feeling aside and focuses on his conversation with Clarke.

“All I’m saying is-” Whatever she was going to say is cut off as her boyfriend jogs up next to them.

“Hey Bell.” Her entire demeanor melts, and she kisses him on the cheek.

“Hey Clarke, Monty.”

“Hey Bellamy, how’s it going?”

“Good. Had an early morning football practice so I’m dead tired, but other than that…”

Monty smiles at them and then says, “Okay, well I’m going to head off to class, see you guys later.”

Just as he says this, is phone beeps and he pulls it out. His smile is somewhat involuntary when he notices that it’s Nomad that’s texting him.

 

_Do you ever feel like you just don’t fit in with the people you hang out with?_

_no, but i assume you do?_

_Yeah. I don’t know. I just feel like none of them really know me. They just know the part of me that they want to know, you feel?_

_kind of… wanna talk about it?_

_No, it’s okay, I know you have class to get to. I just had to get it off my chest._

_i can still talk.  
if you want.._

_Seriously, I’m okay. Go to class.  
Text me after though please._

_of course_

\---

_Will you meet me in the middle of the dance floor at the homecoming dance?_

 

This is the first thing that Monty sees on his phone as soon as he gets out of class. His heart stutters in his chest. is Nomad actually suggesting they meet in person?

 

_are u asking me to the dance?_

 

Monty figures clarifying things is his best bet. The response comes almost immediately.

 

_Do you want me to ask you to the dance?_

_i’m not answering that  
you’ll have to figure that out for urself_

_Princeton Boy, will you meet me at the dance?_  
I want to see you.   
I need to know who you actually are. 

_u already know who i actually am  
u just don’t know my name yet_

_You know you could tell me what your name is and all these problems will be solved._

_i’m scared you won’t like me when u find out who i actually am._

_I’m positive that I will_

_u don’t know that…_

 

Monty feels bad, because this is not the first time Nomad has had to listen to his doubts. He’s just worried. He’s this scrawny nerd. What if this guy doesn’t like scrawny nerds. His phone beeps. Monty looks at it and his heart expands in his chest.

 

_I’m pretty sure I love you, so not liking you will not be an issue at all.  
Please meet me at the dance._

_i will_  
…  
i’m fairly certain i love you too 

_❤_

 

For the rest of the day, nothing can stop Monty’s good mood. Not even Hanna coming home at supper time and screaming at him for cooking the salmon wrong could ruin anything. He’s the walking on air, floating through the clouds type of happy. It’s actually kind of crazy. Never in his life does he think he’s been this happy.

\---

The next day, Hanna completely ruins everything, as per usual. Monty’s scrubbing the floors of the café when she walks in and starts barking orders at everyone in sight.

“Monty!”

He sighs and looks up from the ground, wincing when he comes face to face with her shoes, “Yes?”

“I’m going to need you to make sure these floors are completely spotless before tomorrow.”

His heart sinks. This means he won’t be able to go to the dance. “But, Hanna, the homecoming dance is tonight.”

“Too bad. I need you to clean the floors tonight.”

“Please, Hanna. I’ve never asked you for anything. I do my chores without complaint, I’ve managed to keep my grades despite all of the things you need me to do. _Please_ let me go.”

She looks at him like he’s absolute scum, and he withers under her glare. “No, Monty. I told you to clean the floors tonight, and that’s what you’ll be doing. Stop being so selfish.”

With that, Hanna sashays out of the door, followed, again, by Monty’s step-sisters. He swears she’s never without them.  
Aurora is making rude gestures at her as she walks out of the door and Monty has to stifle a loud laugh. She walks over, “Monty, get up, you’ve been doing this for two hours. I’ll do this for you.”

“Hanna will skin me alive if I don’t do this… and then make me clean up the mess.”

Just as the words leave his mouth, Nathan Miller, Bryan Wellbelove, and their cronies walk into the café. With them comes a lot of noise that sets Monty’s skin on edge. Aurora looks at them, rolls her eyes, and turns to Monty again, “Can you take that table? I’ll get started on these floors.”

Monty’s stomach drops, “But-”

But Aurora is already out of earshot.

He makes his way over to the table, and as he gets closer, he can see Bryan leering at him. He hates Bryan. He’s bullied Monty the entire time they’ve known each other. And that has been a long time. He’s gotten used to ignoring Bryan, but still, taking his order is not one of his favourite things to do.

“Hi, what can I get you?”

“Another server?” Bryan laughs at his own remark as if it’s the funniest thing on the planet. Everyone but Miller joins in.

In fact, instead of laughing, he looks vaguely annoyed. He speaks up, “Bryan, shut _up_ ,” Monty has to stifle a laugh when he sees Bryan’s face transform into one of anger and incredulity. Miller turns to Monty, “Can I get a water, Monty?”

“Yeah, no problem. Anything else?”

“Unless you can get me tape, no thanks.” He gestures to his friends, who all immediately shut up.

“I’ll be right out with that water.”

Miller nods his assent and then turns to Bryan. As Monty walks away, he thinks he hears, “Bryan we need to talk.”

He walks towards the counter and asks for water. He drums his fingers along the surface as he waits, but Aurora nods her head towards the table he has just come from, “Trouble in paradise, I see.”

Monty turns around again, just in time to see Miller and Bryan in a seemingly heated argument. Millers gesturing to his phone while Bryan is waving his hands around in exaggerated motions. Their friends around them are sitting there on their phones, obviously trying to pretend like they’re not listening. Harper, another girl who works at the café taps Monty on the shoulder and hands him Miller’s water. He slowly walks over, making sure to give the couple enough time to notice him before he gets to the table. Miller abruptly stops talking as he notices Monty approaching, but Bryan doesn’t seem to get the hint.

“ _In love with someone else?_ Are you _kidding_ me with this? You’re acting crazy. You’re not in love with someone else, you’re in love with me!” He gets up out of the booth and storms out of the café. On the way out, he knocks into Monty- and the glass of water. The water spills all down the front of his shirt, the glass sipping from his hand and smashing on the floor. Bryan and Miller’s friends all skirt around the mess and half run out of the café as well, leaving Miller sitting in the booth, looking like he’s a little in shock.

“I’m so sorry,” Monty says from the ground, where he crouched to pick up the bigger pieces of glass, “I will get you another glass of water right away.”

Miller looks at him as if he just realized that Monty was still there, “No, it’s okay.” He suddenly jumps out of the booth as he realizes what Monty is doing. “Monty! Stop picking up glass. You’re going to cut yourself,” he calls towards the counter, “Can we get a broom or something please? My idiot ex made Monty drop the glass and now there’s glass everywhere.”

Monty continues to pick up some of the pieces and Miller sighs in exaggeration. He crouches down and places his hands over Monty’s. Aurora comes over with a broom and hands it to Miller, after he holds his hand out for it. He sets out to cleaning up the glass and then throwing it out afterwards. Monty can only stand back and watch in shock. What the heck is even going on? Nathan Miller is being nice. And he’s basically doing Monty’s job for him right now. If Miller notices Monty staring, he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he pulls out his wallet and hands Monty a couple bucks.

“Sorry about Bryan. I didn’t think he would be such an ass.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

“I _did_ break up with him in the middle of the café that you work in. It’s kind of my fault.”

“Either way, you should go. You have a homecoming dance to get to. Wouldn’t want to be late for the crowning of the homecoming prince, now would you?”

“I honestly couldn’t care less about that stupid crown, but you’re right. I should go.”

Monty nods his head and Miller heads out. As he walks out the door, Clarke walks in.

“Why are you not dressed for the dance?”

“Because I’m not going to the dance,” Monty grabs a bucket of water and a scrub brush and drops to the floor again. He starts to clean again, “Hanna doesn’t want me going to the dance. It’s just more hassle if I disobey her. Besides, I don’t even have a costume I can wear.”  
“I can fix that problem,” this time it’s Aurora speaking, “I can actually fix both of those problems. Clarke and I will take you to the costume shop, and when we’re done with that, I’ll come back here and clean the floors while you go to the dance.”

“But-”

“No buts! You’re going to that dance Monty.”

\---

After about an hour of looking for a costume, Aurora had noticed a black mask and a pauper costume. She and Clarke and hurriedly shoved him into the costume, and now here he is, with an hour to find Nomad and find out who he is.

Bellamy and Clarke met at the dance so now Monty was left alone. He knew he should make his way to the center of the dancefloor, but he was scared. What if Nomad didn’t show up? What if this entire thing was some elaborate hoax? He knew his worries were kind of dumb, but that didn’t stop them from being there. His phone beeps.

 

_Are you the Pauper to my Prince?_

 

He inhales sharply and glances up. He starts to make his way toward the middle of the dancefloor, looking around as he goes. Nomad is apparently dressed as a prince. Monty walks so that he is standing directly under the disco ball.

And then he hears a voice.

“Princeton Boy?”

Monty turns around and-

_Miller?_

“Nathan Miller?” His voice wavers. Nathan Miller is Nomad, and Monty’s entire life is now a confusing mess.

“I suppose my costume doesn’t do much to hide my identity. Yours sure does though.”

Miller’s wearing a prince charming costume, and he literally looks so good. Monty doesn’t really know how to handle it. There’s no way he can tell him who he is. He can’t have Miller find out the guy he thinks he’s in love with is _diner boy_.

“I know exactly who you are. I’m sorry. This was a mistake.”

Monty turns and starts making his may across the dancefloor. He’s made it about ten feet when a hand reaches out to grab his elbow. “Wait, no. It’s not a mistake. I promise you it’s not.”

“You don’t even know who I am!”

“Of course I do,” Monty’s blood runs cold one second and then the next, he calms down again, “You’re Princeton Boy! You’re the guy I’ve been texting for months now! The guy I’m pretty sure I’m in love with.”

And wow, hearing him say it is so much better than looking at some typed out letters. Miller must see him smile because he full on grins now. There is only so much Monty can handle in one day, and having Nathan Miller tell him he might love him and then grin at him is way more than enough.

Miller continues, “Can we go outside to talk?”

Monty nods, because he doesn’t trust himself to speak at this very moment, and follows Miller outside into the courtyard. They walk down a dimly lit path towards a patio.

“Can I ask you something?”

Monty nods again.

“You seemed upset when you saw that Nomad was me. Are you?”

Monty hesitates. Is he? He’s not entirely sure that this is going to end well for him, but finding out that Nomad is Nathan Miller is better than some options. He tells Miller this.

“Ouch, okay. Should I be offended?”

Monty sighs, “No, but I think that when you find out who I am, you won’t fancy yourself in love with me anymore.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You are someone at this school. I… am not.”

“Why do you think this matters to me? I told you once that the guy I am with you is the guy I want to be.

“Miller-”

Miller cuts him off, “Nate.”

“Wait- I- What?”

“My first name. Nate. Please, call me Nate.”

“Okay, well, Nate,” his stomach swoops as Nate full on grins at the use of his first name, “I just…”

Monty’s saved by the bell. Or, more accurately, he’s saved by the alarm on his phone going off.

_Crap. It’s quarter to midnight_.

“I have to go! I’m going to be late!”

“Wait- late for what?”

“Reality,” he says as he’s running back into the dance, trying to find Bellamy and Clarke. He spots Bellamy in the crowd first and runs toward him.

“You know Nate right?”

“Nate? You mean Miller?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah, we play football together, of course I do.”

“Okay, great, keep him busy for me please.”

“Monty, what?”

“Just, please? Clarke will explain to you later! By the way, where is Clarke?”

“She’s right over there,” Bellamy points over toward Clarke talking to a girl named Raven by the punch bowl.

Monty runs over and grabs Clarke, “Sorry Raven, she’ll talk to you tomorrow,” and to Clarke he says, “We need to go. Now. I’m late.”  
“Okay, okay, let’s go.”

Together they ran out of the dance without a second glance, but if Monty had looked back, he might have noticed that he dropped his phone.

\---

Apparently, Nate doesn’t exactly know how to forget about someone as the next day there are posters up all over school. About Monty.

“ _Have you seen the Pauper?_ ” they read. Monty gets a closer look at one of them and in smaller print it says, _To the Pauper, I have your phone_.

_So that’s where it went_. Monty had been looking for it all morning, but to no avail. Finding out that Nate has it is a bit of a relief, but also a little terrifying. This means that Monty will have to tell Nate that he’s the Pauper in order to get it back. _Lovely_.

Clarke comes up behind him, “So, _this_ is unexpected. Or actually, according to Bellamy, not at all unexpected. Just extreme.”

Monty laughs, “Why is this not unexpected to Bellamy? I’m very surprised right now.”

“Apparently, _someone_ came up to him last night all frantic, looking for _you_. Bell said that Miller noticed us leaving and ran after us. When he couldn’t catch up to us, he came back and that’s when he spotted your phone.”

“I didn’t even realize that I lost my phone until ten minutes ago, when I saw it on the poster. Clarke, what am I going to do?”

“Tell him the truth.”

“You say that like it’s an easy thing to do. It’s not.”

“Why is it hard?”

“I am _diner boy_ , Clarke. I am a nobody. Nate is… he’s a superstar quarterback. He’s popular. He won’t like me. The idea of him actually liking me is crazy. He likes Princeton Boy, not me.”

“You _are_ Princeton Boy!”

“Princeton Boy is a part of me. A small part of me. Besides, why ruin fantasy with reality? Why tell him when it’ll just end in heartbreak anyway?”

Clarke sighs and shakes her head, “You need your phone back either way.”

“I know, I just don’t know how to get it back without telling him.”

\---

The bell above the door rings in the café and Monty glances up from where he has been filling napkin dispensers. Nate walks in, looking glorious in a tight tee that accentuates his arms. Monty might actually die if Nate keeps this up. He looks _so good_ and Monty can’t be with him. Nate, of course, sits right in front of Monty and picks up the salt shaker. He broods at it for a while before he catches Monty looking at him. Nate quirks an eyebrow at Monty, before seemingly realizing just how weird he looks, glaring at a salt shaker. He flushes and looks away, and Monty finally decides to speak.

“Hi… can I take your order?”

Nate seems to be struggling with his words, so Monty just stands there, waiting, until finally he says something, “You know what bugs me?”

It’s so sudden that Monty flinches, both because he is startled but also because he is shocked at the anger in Nate’s tone. He holds his hands in a shrug, and asks hesitantly “…People taking your order?”

“No. _Taking_ people’s orders.”

Now, see, Monty knows _all about _this issue that Nate has. But Nate only knows that Princeton Boy knows this, so Monty can’t exactly allude to the fact that he knows that Nate’s talking about his dad. So, instead, he just goes with an incredulous laugh and asks, “Why would _you_ do _that_?”__

__“You don’t know my dad.” Nate reaches out for the menu and scans it over, before making a disgusted face, “Ugh, sushi and donuts? Who does that?”_ _

__Monty holds up his hands and laughs, gesturing around the café, to which Nate tilts his head in consideration and laughs a little. It’s a nice laugh, not something Monty hears too often._ _

__Nate puts the menu back, “I’ll just take a coffee. Thank you.”_ _

__Monty goes to the back and fills a mug with freshly brewed coffee. He walks back to Nate and hands it over to him, “Here you go. Nothing else?”_ _

__“Nah, I’m good,” he pauses, considering Monty, and then says, “Do you ever feel like if you show who you truly are to someone, they won’t accept you?”_ _

__“Yeah… I do… like being yourself isn’t good enough.”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__“Like, _you’re wearing a mask_.”_ _

__Monty’s pretty sure he must be being too subtle, as that particular statement doesn’t really seem to get Nate’s attention._ _

__“That’s exactly how I feel!” Nate seems surprised that he would understand, but he smiles, and goes back to considering Monty. He seems to do that a lot. It’s a little unnerving._ _

__“You just want to be honest with this person, and tell them ‘It’s me, I’m the one you’ve been looking for.’”_ _

__Nate actually grins at Monty this time, and he can feel the breath whoosh out of him, “Yeah.”_ _

___Okay, now’s your time. If any time is the right time to tell Nate that you’re the pauper, that you’re Princeton Boy, now it that time._ _ _

__Monty gathers his courage, takes a deep breath, and blurts out, “Miller… I-”_ _

__“Monty!”_ _

__Only to be cut off by Hanna. At the sound of her shrill voice, both Nate and Monty jerk their heads towards her, “Just one second?”_ _

__“ _No_ ,” Hanna draws out the word, “Now!”_ _

__Monty sighs, his shoulders drooping, and Nate must see the disappointment, because he says, “Hey, no worries, I’ve got to go anyway. It was nice talking to you,” he gets up and places a couple dollars on the counter and goes to leave. Before he leaves, however, he seems to remember something. He places a hand on the counter before saying, “Oh, and thank you… very much, Monty.”_ _

__Monty gives a weak smile, and manages a quick _you’re welcome_ before Nate’s out the door._ _

__\---_ _

__Monty’s currently standing at the back of the pep rally with Clarke, listening to the football coach go on and on and on about how the team is going to win this game. Monty honestly can’t give a damn because all he can look at is Nate. All he can think about is that announcement._ _

___Princeton Boy? If you’re listening, your Prince wants to rendezvous with you after the pep rally._ _ _

__The coach ends his speech by telling the crowd that Bryan and the rest of the cheerleaders had prepared a skit that they were now going to perform._ _

__Bryan walks onto the stage and shoots a smirk in Monty’s direction and suddenly Monty is not feeling so good. _Why is he smirking at me?__ _

__“Thanks coach. Once upon a time there was a big, strong, fighting frog. He had a gorgeous boyfriend and his dad owned the biggest pond in all the land. But, he still wasn’t happy.”_ _

__The cheerleaders on stage hold up a sign that says _aww_ and the audience follows suit._ _

__Bryan continues, “If only he could find a Prince, then he could kiss him, turn him into another Prince, and they’d run away together. One night, after the slimy frog _ditches_ his super hot, senior most polled popular boyfriend, he meets his prince. Alas, it turned out that our frog not only had a secret identity, but also a secret email relationship with a pen pal, named Princeton Boy.”_ _

__This entire time, Bryan has made eye contact with Monty, and suddenly he knows what’s going to happen. Bryan knows he’s Princeton Boy, and he’s going to tell everyone._ _

__“But our prince had a secret too. He wasn’t royalty at all. A geek, a loser, a servant boy.”_ _

__Bryan is most definitely smirking at Monty now, fully and completely. Monty hears static, and he wants to run, but finds that he’s rooted on the spot. All he’s able to do is stand there, and wait for the humiliation._ _

__“And who, may you ask, is this imposter? Give it up for the pretend Prince; diner boy, Monty Green!”_ _

__Monty feels like he’s going to pass out. It seems like everyone is staring at him, and that’s because everyone is._ _

__Nate whips around and searches the crowd. His eyes meet Monty’s._ _

___Stand up for me._ _ _

___Defend me._ _ _

___Something._ _ _

___Please…_ _ _

__But there’s nothing. Just a level stare, a flicker of regret._ _

__And then he turns back around._ _

__So much for being sure he’d like Princeton Boy when he met him. So much for love._ _

__The chanting around Monty gets louder and louder and suddenly he hears a loud enough! His head jerks up and his eyes find Nate. This time, though, he’s one stage, glaring at Bryan._ _

__“What _right_ do you have to humiliate someone just because I broke up with you?”_ _

__Bryan’s smirk has been whipped off his face, and he’s staring, open mouthed at Nate. The crowd has gone silent and Monty looks around to find that most of the audience has the same expression as Bryan._ _

__“I- Nate! He’s nothing! He doesn’t belong in our world.”_ _

__Nate says nothing in response, but instead takes the papers that Bryan had been holding, makes eye contact with him, and rips them in half. He takes a glance at Monty, and Monty can’t handle the sadness, regret, and anger in his eyes._ _

___He’s never really going to want to be with you. He wanted the idea of you, he didn’t want diner boy. he wanted Princeton Boy. ____ _

____Monty maintains eye contact for a couple seconds, and then he’s gone._ _ _ _

____If he had looked behind him as he was making his escape, he might have noticed Nate watching him leave._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Monty would have thought that after freeing himself from Hanna, he would have felt better. But he honestly can’t say he does. He’s too sad, and he has too much he need to get off his chest. that’s why he decides that confronting Nate is his best way to go. That’s why he’s right outside the locker room, trying to decide what to say and how he should say it._ _ _ _

____As he opens the door he can hear the guys on the team yelling at each other and hyping each other up, but that changes when they start noticing Monty._ _ _ _

____“Hey, _diner boy_.”_ _ _ _

____“What’s he even doing here?”_ _ _ _

____Monty tunes them out and focuses on finding Nate. Soon enough, he spots him sitting on a bench, talking to a guy on the team that goes by Murphy. As soon as Murphy notices Monty, he hits Nate on the shoulder. Nate turns around, and then jolts out of his seat like he’s been shot when he sees Monty standing there._ _ _ _

____“Monty! Okay, I know that you think that I’m just some-”_ _ _ _

____“Coward? Phony?”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, just listen-”_ _ _ _

____“No, you listen. I didn’t come here to fight, I came here to tell you… I’m sorry I never told you who I was. But you and I both know that this would have never worked out anyway. You will never be the you, you were in those emails. I will always be that poor diner boy who thought himself in love with you. It’s great and all, that you confronted Bryan at the pep rally. I appreciate you not just letting it slide. But I can’t deal with this, Nate. I can’t deal with the mean comments, and getting hurt in front of everybody.”_ _ _ _

____A voice comes from behind Nate, “Head’s up. Yo, five minutes.”_ _ _ _

____Nate doesn’t even spare a glance at the owner of the voice, “I’m coming.”_ _ _ _

____Monty shakes his head sadly and takes a breath, “I know that Nomad is you. I know that everything you said was true. I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere down inside of you, but I can’t wait for him. I can’t wait for you to stand up for yourself, to be who you actually are. Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this goddamn drought, Nate. It’s useless and it’s disappointing.”_ _ _ _

____He turns around and starts walking, steadfast on making in to the door without freaking out._ _ _ _

____“Monty-”_ _ _ _

____But he keeps walking, shaking his head. He can’t look back. He can’t see whatever the expression on Nate’s face is._ _ _ _

____He’ll just break his own heart._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____The marching band is in full swing and the cheerleaders are jumping up and down with seemingly boundless energy. Despite the happy feeling in the air, Monty can’t help but feel like he’s lost a tiny bit of himself that he can’t get back._ _ _ _

____The football players run onto the field and start warming up. Monty can’t help but watch Nate. he understand why everyone loves him so much. He is everything the captain of a football team should be. Monty gets why Nate’s so afraid to show who he really is to everyone, but that doesn’t mean that he’s suddenly okay with everything that’s happened._ _ _ _

____The game passes by in a blur, touchdown being scored after touchdown. Suddenly there are seven seconds left on the clock, and the teams are in a timeout. The cheerleaders are leading a chant of Nate’s name._ _ _ _

_____Mil-ler. Mil-ler. Mil-ler. Mil-ler._ _ _ _ _

____Each chanted syllable sent a lance of pain up Monty’s side, and through his heart. He had thought that maybe watching the game would’ve been easier than this. He obviously had not taken into account that Nate was quarterback, therefore all attention would be on him._ _ _ _

____God it hurts._ _ _ _

____“Clarke, I thought I could handle this, but I can’t. I’m going to go, okay?”_ _ _ _

____She looks at him for a long moment, studying his face. She must see the desperation and sadness that he feels written on his face, because she shakes her head and smiles sadly, “Okay. I’m going to stay for Bell, if that’s okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course it is. I just need to get out of here.”_ _ _ _

____Clarke reaches out and squeezes his arm, “I’m so sorry…”_ _ _ _

____Monty shrugs and starts to make his way through the crowd. He’s almost made it to the stairs when he hears commotion coming from the field and the stands around him. He figures someone scored a touchdown or something, so he doesn’t care to look back. He finally makes his way to the stairs and looks down the stairs. He can feel his face transform into one of shock, as he sees who is standing at the bottom of the stairs._ _ _ _

____Nathan Miller._ _ _ _

____Nate’s hand is grasping the stair railing so tight, his knuckles have gone white. He’s staring up at Monty with an expression of awe. And yeah, the last time Monty saw him look like that was the dance, and it’s a lot to take in, to be honest. Nate starts to make his way up the steps and before Monty even has time to brace himself, he’s right in front of him._ _ _ _

____“Nate? What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

____Nate’s hand comes up the cup Monty’s cheek, and holy shit this is happening. “I’m doing what I should’ve done in the first place.”_ _ _ _

____And then he kisses him. Monty’s hands act on their own accord and they grasp Nate by the shoulders. The kiss only lasts a couple seconds, but it feels like hours go by. Everything around them is drowned out by the rushing in Monty’s ears. Nate pulls back and swipes a thumb against Monty’s cheek, and that’s when Monty feels the raindrops everywhere._ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I waited for the rain. I was so stupid. I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Nate…”_ _ _ _

____“Please give me a chance? I’m done football. My dad- I’m going to tell him everything.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too. This entire thing was a nightmare, but I still love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Does that mean…”_ _ _ _

____“I’m taking a chance on you, Nate.”_ _ _ _

____And if anything makes the past few weeks worth it, it’s the smile on Nate’s face when Monty says this._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I very obviously do not know a thing about football, so I explained absolutely nothing about the game. Whoops.


End file.
